Electronic components, such as integrated circuits, may be assembled into component packages by physically and electrically coupling them to a substrate. During operation, the package may generate heat that can be dissipated to help maintain the circuitry at a desired temperature. Heat sinks, heat spreaders, and other heat dissipating elements may be attached to the package using a suitable thermal interface material to assist in this type of operation.
The interface material, which may be Indium solder, can be used to attach a copper heat spreader to a die, for example. However, the process of attaching the heat spreader to the die typically includes coating at least one surface of each component with gold and/or other materials, which is expensive. Thus, there is a significant need in the art for finding other interface materials that reduce the need for expensive coatings.